


Vulnerability

by QuarterPast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Female Character In Command, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterPast/pseuds/QuarterPast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward receives various criticism for his reckless actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Note

**Author's Note:**

> Edward has his automail arm broken and Roy confinces him he properly take care of that before returning to work.
> 
> All the characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa

"Mhmhm.. just a few more minutes.." Edward Elric turned around in this warm bed, not planning to leave it anytime soon."Don't turn this way" a sleepy voice answered pushing him to his left gently.

"What.. Winry? Wait a second..OUCH" he tried to stand up and fell back immediately; everything around him seemed to spin. "Be careful" she hissed fixing the pillow beneath his head. He looked up into the sleepy face of Winry Rockbell. _Seems like she stayed up all.. night? How long was I asleep anyway.._

"You slept for quite a while.." she almost dropped her head looking at her watch. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know.." "I have!" she said a little less complaining as she intended to. "You got yourself into great danger again, didn't you?" He looked down at his right shoulder "I can't quite remember.." the contacts of his automail arm were badly damaged. "This will take a while" Winry continued and looked at the destroyed expansion of his shoulder.

She was too tired and worried to complain about her last masterpiece he managed to destroy. "I'm.. I'm really sorry, Winry" he began trying to stand up again, this time a successful attempt.

"Yea you should be" he gasped and shot a glare at her. "I can't even attach a spare arm now" she paused for a moment grinning refreshed now that he seemed to be okay again "I'll help you clean yourself". Edward turned into the opposite direction, entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind himself "No."

"At least you're as lively as ever again" she giggled and picked up the coffee that had helped her stay awake all night to look for him. "Geez.. what have I gotten myself into" he asked himself silently while cleaning his face to get the sleep out of it. He looked at his former right automail arm once more in the light. _Well.. at least I'm just missing one limb_ he thought trying to recall what had happened to get him into this stage.

"It was on a mission, wasn't it?" Winry tried to help while braiding his hair, the only thing which he agreed to ask her for. "Ye~ah what else.." he scratched his head "Hold your head still sleepy pants.." she complained pulling on his hair.

"Kh! I almost remembered!"

"Sure, whatever" she tied up his hair.

"There you go.. now I'll have a look at your .. former masterpiece of an automail.." he thought he heard a sob but she already pushed him down facing the bed. "Shouldn't you sleep before working.. ouch" "No, I can't leave your shoulder like this.. you're under strong medication right now so you don't feel the pain caused by this” she almost mumbled while checking out the contacts.

He was deep in thought while she kept messing with the broken docking site, as she brushed one of his nerves poking out of the busted metal he shot up covering his shoulder "Dang that hurt" he said angrily. "I'm sorry but it's quite difficult to deal with this kind of injury, I will do the best I can without the tools I would need to fix it properly.. now will you please lay down?" she sighed and carefully rasped down the lose parts of the metal and bandaged his shoulder until it was covered enough so it wouldn't trouble him too much while spending his time in bed.

"So did you call Al yet?" she asked after finally fixing her own hair.

"I told him before I'll be back in a few days..." he replied looking elsewhere. That was obviously the wrong answer as he could tell from the expression on her face.

"I mean.. it's nothing serious after all and..."

"You..."she grabbed his neck and started shaking him "Call him or I will do it!" Everything began to spin in front of his eyes once more _Heeelp..._ "Yeah I'm on my way!"

 

 

"So... you're going to work"

"Yes"

"You're going to go on missions..."

"No"

"Then what the hell are you doing here in this condition?" "I will continue my research of course" Edward replied putting on a poker face while the Colonel was raging behind his desk. "You know... all normal people take a day or two off, if they are sick ..." "I can still do paperwork and check out a library" Roy Mustang tock a seat still grumping.

"I guess you got a good point there, I'll make sure you will have enough paperwork..." he said with a husky smile looking at what was stored for today. "How nice of you" Edward said ironically, standing up and heading towards his own working place.

Since the Fuhrer had found it necessary for him to have a place to store and write his reports he had aquired a little office with a office table he could simply store alot of paper at.

He was busy putting all kinds of stamps on already signed formulas since he wasn't left-handed after all. But it still was easier than trying to use the computer. After a few hours that felt like a eternity he felt like his hand was going to fall off any second. He groaned and pushed his chair away from the desk, shaking his hand.

"I never did so much paperwork even once..." he let his gaze wander over the naked walls staring at him. He couldn't say that this was the kind of job perfectly suited for him at all.

"Having any issues?" Roy asked entering the office. "No, everything is fine". "Let me have a look at your hand" he said obviously feeling sorry, grabbing his left arm and pulling it closer. When Roy started to massage his fingers he relaxed against his touch.

Once Edward heard a suspicious clicking noise he felt as if he needed to take look at what he was doing. Handcuffs now connected his left hand to the Colonel's "You sick old bastard..." he hissed pulling back his hand. "Well you said you need a break didn't you" "Yea.. alone!" Roy quickly pulled his subordinate’s hand back into his and held it nice and still.

The subordinate was getting pissed and impatient waiting for a response "Listen! What the FUCK are you doiiing" he yelled when his superior unceremoniously yanked on his wrist to get him to stand up.

"Listen, I'm not interested what you have to offer and-" he was turned around by the taler male and struggled to not let him out of his sight. Roy however had different plans.

He sat down behind him and made Ed sit down in his lap. The blonde grunted when he kept squeezing tightly on his left wrist and kept his left hand captive and useless. "How long until you get it fixed?" Roy asked concerned and squeezed his palm in his left hand. Edward frowned "Delivery takes long these days for some reason, I've already been waiting for over a week.. and I can't stand just sitting around"

"Unbelievable!" he could feel his superior's right hand fumbling with the clasp of his collar. "Should I lend you a hand?" he asked ironically before Roy snapped it open with just one hand.

 "You prefer doing it with your flesh hand or automail?" Roy asked casually and didn't make any further detours before unzipping the smaller ones trousers. Totally shocked Edward dragged on his hand with as much strength as he could, stepping on the Colonel's foot with his metal leg. Hearing Mustangs painful gasp was very satisfying.

The Colonels hand could move alot swifter than he expected and already disappeared inside his leather pants. "No..." "It must be awful to not be able to relief yourself for such a long time" he talked as if he was in the middle of a boring tea party and tock hold of his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

That left the alchemist panting and desperate trying to get away from his demanding fist steadily squeezing him erect. He sucked on his lower lip and bucked his hips backwards. Both of the males fell silent during this breathless act.

"Fuck you" Edward spat out angrily. Roy was following the movement of his hips perfectly and was practially jerking him off in his now slightly wet underwear. He panted and moaned when he only pressed harder and on the other hand only granted the tip a few slight strokes.

Roy delicately licked the heated skin bellow his earlobes and stopped moving his hand. Edward carelessly whined when he stopped and even removed his hand. The pressure of the leather against his hard-on was horrible. When suddenly he said "I guess that break should do the trick".

"What?!" Ed flinched and brought his thighs closer together to ease the tightness a little bit. "Just kidding" he laughed and gave the smaller one the creeps. However he didn't retreat from licking behind his ears, first the right, then the left and then repeat with both of them.

All the resistance he first had vanished with the lowering amount of blood in his brain. "Roy.." he panted and again pulled on his only remaining hand to solve this himself. Roy purred a low "Hm?" in response and let his right hand travle back down between his thighs and gave his erection a brief squeeze.

Edward twitched and moved his hips forward. "Get it out" he hissed and frowned when Roy retreated his hand yet again. "I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean" Roy said playfully and pulled his top up to expose his belly. "Get that zipper down, damn it!" his wish was granted fast and he completely pulled down the zipper. Ed sighed a little in relief when his still cloth covered dick jumped out of the leather embrace.

Roy then kept fucking his mind by just brushing against the tip weakly and pulling back whenever Ed trusted forward, trying to get more attention from his fist. He whinced and tock a deep breath "I prefer the metal hand"

"What?"

"I prefer to use my automail arm to jerk of, you wanker!" he squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to take this anymore.

Roy raised both his eyebrows and lowered his hand to slowly slide his boxers down over his boner. "Open your eyes, it's not half as fun if you don't watch" Ed realized and opened his eyes. He was forced to watch his cock finally jump out of his boxers when the older had finally shoved them down.

"And you shouldn't call me a wanker for nothing" he said with a hint of anger himself. He tossed his glove aside and began to jerk him off. He rolled black his eyes and trusted into his fist, fainthly noticing the prick pressing up against his ass. "You are getting off on this yourself? You sick perv-NGH" Roy had pressed his index finger against a sensetive spot of his penis the second he had insulted him. He was prolly having the upper hand.

Roy increased the pressure further and equally distributed it on all the nerv endings the younger's prick possessed. He groaned pitifully as he reached for the tip again and repeated the action. Suddenly Edward could feel it all getting to an end and tossed his head back. 

Shaking he came into his superior's fist who smeared the fluid down over his cock and then left the rest on his stomach. Edward shivered in disgust after the exctasy of his orgasm wore off. Roy then released his arm from the handcuffs. Edward jumped off of his lap grabbed his coat to cover himself and ran, slamming the office's door behind him.

He ran straight heading to the restrooms where he sat down in a locked stall gasping for air. While murmuring silently he reached out of the toilet paper wiping off the sweat and other unwanted body fluids.. _I'll definatly kill him for that on_ e He sneaked to his office once more before leaving, checking if the Colonel was still sitting in there.

He walked in when he found his room empty. "Hm? What's that.." he picked up a piece of paper that didn't lay there when he previously checked the desk.

_'Don't get to work, if you are not feeling well. I already prepared your sick report. – Colonel Mustang'_


	2. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward arrives back at Resembool and Winry still isn't happy to see another of her masterpieces destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Therefore I'm happy to get all the feedback you are willing to give :)

Edward entered the train back to Resembool. He had left the office after the latest events as fast as he could, not without taking at least six showers afterwards. Sadly the place he stayed at didn't provide a bathing tub. There would be a chance to take a bath at Winrys place though.

He carried his suitcase along the way between the compartments searching for an empty one, or at least nearly empty. He chose a cabin that was occupied by an old sleeping lady. Ed yawned, noticing how exhausted he already was. After placing his luggage in a net above the seats he sat down, taking his time to get comfortable. When he closed his eyes he stared right into the office where his superior had violated him not too long ago. He shook his head and looked out of the window instead. _He is going to pay for that..._ he spent the rest of the ride figuring out how he would be going to pay him back once he had his arm restored.

Winry had talked about all the damage he had done to her beautiful masterpiece once again, he had agreed on collecting all the fragments of his automail arm he could find so she could rebuild it a little faster. He bit down on the inside of his mouth and rubbed his eyes. He stood up to dig out a book in his bag. With all these vivid memories he didn’t want to sleep with other people around.

He placed the book on his crossed legs since he couldn't hold it and flipped the pages with just one arm. The old lady looked concerned "Can I help you?" At first deep in thought his head jerked up "No! I mean... no, I'm fine" he corrected fast. The lady looked at him as if he was insane. "Uhm..." any sympathy she had had for him had disappeared by now for sure, but he didn't give a damn. Her shooting glares at him continued for another hour until she finally left.

He placed the book on his lap and closed his eyes as soon as she got out. At least he could rest for another two hours. After a while which felt like an eternity he looked at the office with himself sitting on his Colonel's legs. "No, I said I don't want to keep seeing this!" a hand was placed on his forehead and he struggled against the unexpected touch. "Are you alright? It seems like you got some temperature.." he pushed the hand away "It's okay, really.." _Can't people stop bothering me already?_. He escaped past the two younger women to a restroom and locked the door, not able to wait any longer till he reached his destination.

"You look tired" Winry said after opening the door for Ed "No I don't" he replied stepping inside. "Can I..?” "Sure take a seat" she quickly said sitting down as well, she had just began having breakfast. "I will attach the new port as fast as possible, but you should rest first.." "No there's no need, do it now" "Ed, you should take a look at a mirror, seriously... or have a cup of milk at least to regain your powers" she teased, enjoying the sight of him twitching at the mere imagination. "No" "Fine, but don't complain afterwards" "As if I would!" she stood up collecting the tools she was going to need. The next fifteen minutes or so they spend fighting over whether he should receive an anesthesia or not.

Anesthesia includes needles. No anesthesia includes Winry Rockbell and a well anticipated wrench. “So...” Ed was currently trying to push said wrench away with his left hand. “How exactly is a needle going to help me in this matter?” he panted. “You realize that you ruined the port right? It will be the same as the first time we constructed it around your shoulder.”

He started biting his lips. “Well you probably have a point there, but I endured it once, so I can defiantly go through it again” “It’s not about whether you _can_ or not” she pressed both her hands against his and pressed it into the mattress. “I don’t want to see you being in pain” she frowned and gave him a heart breaking frown.

“Okay... okay fine, but please stop looking like you’re about to cry!” She smiled, back to her confident self. “You won’t regret that.” Ed turned his arm in her grip so she would be able to place the needle. He closed his eyes and faced the opposite direction when she leaned down, feeling the weak stitch seconds before he lost consciousness.

His sleep was far from peaceful, in order of his brain going through everything that happened over the day, he repeatedly saw the office, but a different scene. Roy was holding his ankles; his hands were holding the head of the man currently awkwardly licking over his fly. He tried to push him away, but the rising heat between his thighs felt so good.

Roy went at his own pace at first and quickly adjusted to the blondes bucking hips. He tangled his hand into his soft hair and gave his head the gentlest caress. Ed gave his hair a weak tug as a tentative attempt to resist the sweetness of what his superior wanted to put him through. Roys hands traveled up and now pushed his knees apart to grant himself better access.

His hand tangled in long soft hair that caught around his fingers. He could feel the pain in his right shoulder returning. The gentle grip on his knees turned a little more firm as he started to move a little. He felt warm, comfortable and a little dizzy. Ed tried to adjust his legs currently awkwardly spread apart. He blinked.

He was grabbing a hand full of blonde hair, which pooled in his lap and was slowly sliding up and down. Eds glance traveled further and he bit his lips. Winry had closed her eyes completely out spaced and playfully trailed her tongue across his fly. Her hands traveled up to his thighs and squeezed them slightly.

Ed whined when her tongue rubbed the tight fabric against the tip of his half-hard erection. She finished by squeezing him through his pants shortly and then turned to kneel between his legs. She didn’t say anything and instead the smile of pride in her face kept growing.

"Maybe you want to wipe that drool off before you get up" He quickly ran his hand over his mouth "Your hair is all covered in sweat" he shot back "Maybe you should take a shower first before doing anything else" she crawled up to face him. “You must have had a pretty nice dream” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

Ed crocked his head and avoided looking into her face. “Oh really… I can’t remember” he answered, unwilling to reveal anything. He grabbed her right hand before she could clutch his painfully trapped erection again. “I’m unarmed, that’s not fair!” she laughed. “Stripped off your arm huh, but that was all your fault in the first place” Back to serious then.

“You know I really tried to ignore your obscene moans, but you successfully kept me wake.” To add up to his shame she tried remembering everything he said while being asleep. “Fine! I had a quite vivid dream, okay?” he tensed when she didn’t show a reaction immediately and grabbed his right shoulder when another strike of pain cursed through it.

“I could give you another injection…” Winry offered with a worried tone in her voice and caused him to flinch. “No! I’ve had enough needle for another few years! Ah…” she frowned and fumbled behind her back before she laid down on him. “I can only think of one different way to deal with this.” She tock his left arm and pulled it out of her way.

Winry straddled his legs while crawling further up and brought her face right above his. Ed’s face heated up and he stuttered. “Where is Pinacco and won’t we be waking up everyone, if... if you... I mean me...” he pressed his hand to his forehead. The room had begun to spin around him. She grabbed his face with both her hands and fixed his gaze into her direction.

“I got you.” She stroked his lips with her own, gently asking for permission. Ed felt a little lost in the moment and tilted his head back. She tock the hint and gently kissed him while he closed his eyes in an attempt to lock out the pain and dizziness. He brought his hand up to her back and searchingly placed it on her warm skin.

They stayed like that for a while, their breath turning more raged. Ed suddenly shoved her away “We should not be doing this” he panted and awkwardly wiped his mouth before he sat up against the pillow behind him. The new sitting position brought a stronger traction to his groin and reminded him of how much he was already agreeing to this.

Ed hissed and tensed at this different kind of pain now demanding attention. “Should I help you?” she asked so straight forward that he refused. “I can do that by myself, thank you.” He clumsily fumbled with his zipper for a few minutes. Ed dropped his hand on the mattress and let out a frustrated groan.

She tock the opportunity and tock hold of the zipper instead. “Please be careful” he struggled to give her any orders, but it already hurt badly. Winry proceeded carefully and stopped as soon as it sprang free and Ed sighed in relief. He covered up at once “I’ll just get me a bag of ice”. He literally flew from her and ran into the kitchen.

 Ed fished for a smaller bag of ice in a box which barely held the cold released by the ice inside. _It is unfair towards Al_ he thought leaning against the counter and unmercifully pressed the ice against his member. He bend over a little and heard Winry slowly entering the kitchen. Observing him.

“If we do this… Al and I aren’t equal anymore.” He argued weakly. “Do you have to be?” Winry moved closer. Ed lifted his head and noticed a bowl he hadn’t seen before. He couldn’t see well in the dark, therefore he could only guess what it contained. The girl had approached him while he didn’t pay attention to her and unexpectedly poked him in the ribs.

His hand flew up and instead of her hands he hit the bowl and spun around in an attempt to stop her. Somehow he had managed the bowl to empty all over him and on the floor. He tripped into the puddle and struggled to remain standing, but Winry was clinging to him and, if wanted or not, brought him down with her.

She looked at him and suddenly started to laugh. “I needed that for the cake I was going to gift to granny tomorrow… or more like today” her gaze traveled further “now it’s all over you instead”. A small shudder went through him in disgust at the sticky substance “I’m terribly sorry” he said lamely.

Ed tried to stand up but Winry held him down. “If you stand up now it’s all going to drop on the floor” she informed him. She went down on him and shoved his tank top up until he got the hint and tock it off. “I will clean that for you” her gaze dropped to his clothed still semi hard erection and she started moving down.

He realized where this was going, but didn’t resist anymore. He felt light headed from slamming his head on the floor and anesthesia. She licked the cream off his boxers purposely pressing towards the already raising hardness inside. It felt like exhaustion was finally taking its toll and left him without a hint of sanity.

Ed moaned and bucked his hips up to get more of the friction she was happily giving him. He had turned crimson red and he couldn’t, didn’t want to think straight anymore. She now pulled his clean but wet boxers down. He gasped when his dick finally escaped the stickiness of his underwear and wished it back at once.

He was now staring at her slowly placing one well conceived lick after another on his throbbing member, while looking back with way too big blue eyes. Since he couldn’t find any connection between these two pictures he closed his eyes, unable not to cum the second he saw it again. 

Winry curiously licked through the small stream of pre-come running down his length and traced it till she gave the head the first lick since it had been concealed in leather. Ed suddenly let out an unfamiliar high-pitched noise and pushed up against her lips. She closed her lips around him when he came, his whole body jerked bellow her hands.

Edward slowly climbed up the stairs to the room where Al sat in the room they shared. “Hey” he greeted him. “Hi, brother! Why are you still awake?” he didn’t answer and asked him back while crawling beneath his sheets. “Equivalent Exchange applies to everything, right?”

“Of course it does, why are you asking?”

“Oh, I’m just feeling a little dizzy, sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

**Author's Note:**

> I would be glad to hear your opinion~
> 
> Happy New Year


End file.
